1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing an image, and more particularly to an image processing method and apparatus for identifying/processing a three dimensional (3D) service contained in a digital broadcast signal, and performing 2D/3D switching.
2. Background
Generally, a three dimensional (3D) image (or a stereoscopic image) provides a user's eyes with a stereoscopic effect using the stereoscopic visual principle. A human being feels both near and far through a binocular parallax caused by a distance between their eyes spaced apart from each other by about 65 mm, such that the 3D image enables both right and left eyes to respectively view associated planar images, resulting in the stereoscopic effect and the perspective effect.
Although broadcast services have been developed from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting, most of the existing broadcast services are focused upon two dimensional (2D) services for 2D images.
In recent times, 3D services for 3D images (or stereoscopic images) beginning from a specific technical field are a focus of attention, and a great deal of research is focused upon such 3D services that have superior stereoscopic effect and higher sense of reality than 2D services, such that investment and services for such 3D services are rapidly increasing.
In addition, many developers and companies are conducting intensive research into a variety of display devices for providing 3D services.